The present invention relates to a motor vehicle internal combustion engine starter motor switch.
More specifically, the invention relates to a switch for a motor vehicle starter motor, of the type comprising a casing in which there are arranged a stationary magnetic core and a winding at the centre of which a moving plunger moves axially to act on a moving control rod, a rear portion of which is guided in axial sliding in an axial hole in the stationary core, and a front portion of which carries a moving contact intended to establish electric contact between two stationary terminals which extend axially through a front cover which is crimped into the casing, of the type in which the stationary core delimits a rear chamber in which the moving plunger moves, and a front chamber in which the moving contact and the terminals are arranged, and of the type in which the front face of the stationary core has a cylindrical central cavity in which there is accommodated an intermediate portion of the control rod comprising an external radial collar against which a spring for retaining the moving contact bears axially and the rear part of which is of a shape that complements that of the bottom of the cavity which is extended by the hole for guiding the rod.